Never Rest 5: The Final Ford (The Finale)
Never Rest 5: The Final Ford (The Finale) 'is a season finale of Never Rest. Plot Synopsis Everest awakes and he feels bad with their decisions, He apologized to Ranger after they decided to set apart with him. Land Cruiser begs that they learned their lessons with that until Ranger forgive them and Ranger told that Eco-S is still alive (However, none of them knows about Eco-S) Everest asks ''"Eco-S? Who is he?". Ranger explains everything about Eco-S especially the controversial sacrifice to save him and kill Navara. When they are all prepared, Ranger tells that they need to move before they attack so that they can determine if Eco-S is against them. Meanwhile, Explorer asks Eco-S that is he ready to fight and face his former leader Ranger. Eco-S says ''"There is nowhere to run for him because this time I'm gonna show him who is the '''Final Ford". Explorer smiles at his words proving that he can beat Ranger. Suddenly, Escape appears behind and he told Explorer & Eco-S that he will unite to make an equal fight and also to end this battle. Explorer has no choice so they proceed to find Ranger & Everest. In DieRanged: The Vengeful One flashback, Explorer saw running towards to Eco-S but suddenly he dug into Eco-S to create an escape route. After he reveals that he stole the diamond to react it in his body as a power, He apologized to Eco-S and say that he did all of that because of being envy. Eco-S smiles and he reminds about being envy is also a meaning of evil. Explorer carries him before he installs a noxious bomb and detonates it after. Back in the final battle, Ranger says that they are coming. Everest told Land Cruiser to stay because they need to finish this to determined who is the '''Final Ford'. Land Cruiser has no choice to let him so he reminds first before letting him leave with Ranger & Raptor. Raptor set up some plans before they attack because Escape is a lot of professional when it comes from escaping. So Raptor used "SeVere Transmission Impact" to create a distraction so that they can plan before they arrived. Meanwhile, Focux is searching for something until Eco-S, Explorer & Escape crossed above to him. He quickly hid because he knows he is in danger. When they are already gone, Focux thinks that he needs to inform Ranger about this but he backed out thinking for his safety. In the beginning of Never Rest, Explorer saw recreating and recovering Eco-S but there is a thing needed to keep Eco-S back to normal. So he searches what was it until he found that it is the necklace. He prepares his remnants to find it and his target was Ranger were he thinks he had it. In the beginning of the Undercover, He finally saw Ranger but before that, He dodges the incoming cross hammer thrown by Land Cruiser. Eco-S, Explorer & Escape arrived near to the Mt. Everest, Eco-S thinks that they are no longer in Mt. Everest. Ranger saw charging up his "Wildtrak Form" before he attack. Escape sense Raptor's movement so when Raptor smashed the ground Escape creates a a force dark field to block the impacts. Explorer quickly blink out to find Everest until he located wherein Everest is charging all of his abilities to create a massive avalanche raw. when Explorer appears behind him, Everest surprised so he released an avalanche raw to Explorer making Explorer thrown away completely and been covered by the snow. Ranger finally finished so he quickly thrown himself to Eco-S but Eco-S quickly mounts his shotgun and start the final battle. Eco-S faces Ranger right after he says "It's been a long time, Ranger". Ranger says that he don't want to fight against him because he knows that he dies with his own decisions and also with a cause. Eco-S admits that he sacrifice himself to save him and to killed Navara but he is the reason because of his retribution. Ranger asks "I have no right to defend and justify my brother?. I assume that you help me for that, but now I know I trusted useless friend". Eco-S has no time to explain about his insight so he quickly shoots repeatedly Ranger but Ranger agile and tries to approach Eco-S to prevent him. Everest checks if Explorer is still alive but without knowing Explorer reappears behind him and shove him down. Everest has been silenced again he tries to create a double avalanche raw but it fails. Explorer finished him but luckily the cross hammer throw to Explorer throwing him away again. Land Cruiser appears and raised Everest up. After of that, Everest & Land Cruiser shocked that Explorer is giving up to them. In the Undercover flashback, Explorer finally got the necklace owned by Everest. So he applies it to Eco-S to continue recovering it but without knowing it can never again be restored once it applied. Explorer decides to duplicate it and released that it is Everest's necklace which he was supposed to return it but he has been cursed by Escape into a darkness. The destruction in Ford Intl. Base was all done by Escape before Ranger & Everest arrived. Explorer is standing in the middle of the skyway because he surprised after he saw all the destruction occurred. Until he has been caught by Ranger & Everest. He knows that he will be the reason behind this. Raptor seen continuing his punch to Escape repeatedly until the force dark field breaks. When the force field breaks, Escape completely thrown away and he can barely stand because he is losing enough strength so Raptor brutalized him by smashing repeatedly. Escape is completely bruised and he tries to stand but he failed. Eco-S saw that Escape is in trouble while Ranger is busy approaching him he aims his shotgun to Raptor and shoots it. Raptor's left arm was hit and being fell by it's impact. Escape thinks that he can now escape but Raptor stands again and knocking him out again repeatedly. Eco-S shoots Raptor again in the right arm to stop knocking Escape out completely. In the Breakdown flashback, Explorer fighting against his doppelganger. Their fights are literally intense until Explorer finds his time to beat and killed the doppelganger. Suddenly, Escape appears behind him and he introduced himself to Explorer. After Explorer not accepts what Escape wants, he has been cursed turning to a darkness. Ranger & Eco-S fighting over and over again until Ranger downed. He begs Eco-S to wake up in reality, but behind Ranger Explorer seen crawling and saying that it is over. Escape saw behind Explorer standing up and trying to escape again. Eco-S confused and don't know what is happening until he rotated his shotgun to his right arm shoots it and piercing to Escape's head. Explorer thought that he would do that. Ranger worries to Eco-S so check if he is in good condition he also asks Explorer that what is going on. Eco-S explains that Escape is all the reason behind this. Explorer introduced Eco-S as a Final Ford 'and tells how did he escape in his jail. In the Rupture flashback, Before Raptor arrives, Explorer is in the jail after being knocked down by Everest. He thinks barely how can he escapes again until Escape appears beside him and guide that he needs to react himself to work again his powers. So he did what Escape says until he completely blinks out of the jail. 1 week after all the revelations and the final battle, Everest told Ranger that they are still never rested and he thinks it is well caused to them. Explorer apologizes what all he been done ever since it was the doppelganger. Ranger forgave and include him to their team. Raptor calls Ranger since the battle is done. At Bam's tomb, Raptor & Ranger visits and they thanked him as a good brother. Ranger says ''"I learned a lot of lesson because of them, Bam" "I just want to share it with you because of you". Raptor smiles in his words. In the end. Explorer, Eco-S & Everest are standing in Escape's body thinking how can they hide this to prevent the resurrection to him. Everest says that if they keep Escape they will be threatened by of darkness and might result death to them. Land Cruiser has an idea by smashing it completely just like what he did to Nitro in DieRanged: The Vengeful One. All of them agrees with his idea wherein Land Cruiser charging up his cross hammer and the screen turns black ending the Never Rest. Deaths * Escape (Temporarily Deceased) Trivia * This would be the final series and the ending of Never Rest. * This series reveals all the truth behind the story of Never Rest. * Eco-S returns after Explorer recreated him and treated now as a brother. * As again, Land Cruiser is the only not a Ford in this final series. * Because of the living doppelganger, Explorer is no longer "Guardian of the Ford" after he been accused by destroying the Ford Intl. Base. * Although, it says that Explorer is destroying the base but it was doppelganger of Escape's creations. The real Explorer is the one in the middle of sky way being accused which he tries to explain everything but he can't because of the living doppelganger. The doppelganger stops when Explorer caught it and executes it before creates an another destruction. However, In Breakdown, He has been cursed by Escape after he executes the doppelganger. * When Explorer hits by Land Cruiser's cross hammer, the cursed removed in his mind turning him back to normal. * Ranger & Everest are still never rested until the end. * Eco-S designated as '''The Final Ford. * This is the last series of 2015.